


Mr. Kim

by spocks_and_sabers



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kinda sleazy Junmyeon, Mirror Sex, Multi, heavy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spocks_and_sabers/pseuds/spocks_and_sabers
Summary: Professor Kim Junmyeon encounters a disruptive student hell bent on making his life a different type of hard.





	1. A Game

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story I wrote in @BunnyPrinceJun 's curious cat and I decided to post it all in one place here as well. Please enjoy and send Rox lots of love too.

"Wait." He muttered, his dark hair covering his face as his fingers worked through the stack of papers on his desk. My eyes fixed on their every move. He let out a small 'ah' when he found what he wanted. 

"I think you submitted this to me by accident." With a wry smile he handed a sheet of paper to me. I knew what it was instantly. A game going around campus with us girls called "The List" basically a silly list of which teachers we'd most to least likely be willing to anything to for the sake of our "grades". 

And Mr. Kim ranked no.1 on mine. 

Of course I'd slipped in it on purpose just to see tease him, get in his head and see what would happen.

"I'm not mad or any thing. I get it college kids are wild. But at least be more careful next time alright?" He chuckled cooly. I hated how composed he was. I wanted to see him squirm just once.

"And if I say no?" I asked approaching him ,"what will you do about it?" I searched his eyes for something, anything at all. He smiled and laughed.

"I guess we'll have to play this game and see."

< >

A game.

What a tease...but I was more than up for it. Every man has his limit, and I knew I'd find his. I just had to push the right buttons. 

Class began and as always I sat in the second row, it was the best vantage point. I could see every inch of his body from there. He always dressed so well from head to toe and today was no different. His soft dark pants hugged the thickness of his thighs so close if I thought too hard about them they could rip. He wore a loose fitting white shirt, his top buttons undone revealing slivers of his chest.

He rolled his sleeves up to stop at his elbows the veins in his arms proudly on display. 

He was looking at me now.

"Well? Are you listening to me or not?" 

Soft laughs broke out around the room. Was this apart of his game? He'd never called me out for looking before.

"Come on then share with the class what's on your mind." He licked the corner of his lips and raised his brows. Was this a challenge? If so I'd win at all costs.

"Well I was just thinking about how much fun it would be to undress you." The room was silent for a moment, I saw a flash of pink reach his cheeks. "You know like a Ken doll. You remind me of one I had as a kid." I added laughing to help clear the tension in the room. 

If it's a game you want Mr. Kim, it's a game you'll have.

 

Class ended. 

I watched everyone pour out, I was always the last to leave so no one really thought anything of it. I waltzed past the desk satisfied with today's lesson but I felt his eyes on me.

"Not you, you hang back a minute."

No one heard, they were all too engrossed in their idle chitchat. I stopped holding back a smile. He leaned back on his desk arms folded showing off his map work of veins. His biceps stressing even the loose material of his shirt. 

"That was inappropriate."  
His head lifted and he flexed the muscles in his jaw. 

"That was the point. It was just a joke Mr. Kim." I tried to smile at him, but something in his body language made it hard. I felt like I was actually in trouble.

"You disrupted my class. You think I'd be OK with you doing something like that?" His lips twisted into a snarl at the end of his sentence. I felt my heart pound against my ribcage, my body running hot now. Did I take it too far? 

"Come here." He growled, the words vibrating through the air. I walked up until he was less than an arms length away his face directly in line with mine.  
He pressed his lips together and looked at me, a small smile creeping on his face. Something devious dancing in his maple eyes. 

He gripped my chin, my face fit comfortably in his hand. His thumb traced across my lips, parting them easily. I took it into my mouth, but before I could do anymore he pulled his hand away.

"You think I'd reward you for your behaviour? Bend over."  
I couldn't move. He stood behind, one hand crept up and held the base of my head, he pressed his mouth to my ear, I felt his warm breath against my skin and trembled. 

"Bend. Over." He purred once more. 

I did as I was told.

I felt his warm fingers slip under the fabric of my jeans, they circled it's circumference until meeting at the button. He popped each button slowly, almost as if enjoying my torture. The sound of the zip being pulled hummed in my ear. 

He tugged them down slowly, just enough for my ass to be visible. 

"How many weeks have you been watching at me and filling your head with all sorts of scenarios?"  
I couldn't answer.

His hand connected with the right side of my ass, causing my body to shake against his desk. The pain was sharp and as it spread through me, I felt the familiar tingle of pleasure as well. 

"When I ask a question, I expect to be answered."  
I nodded dutifully  
"Yes."

Another smack, this time on the left side.  
"Have you lost all your manners my dear?"

"N-no....Mr. Kim"

I saw his satisfied smile out the corner of my eye. Never had I thought he'd snap like this.

"Good girl. Now back to my original question. How many weeks?" 

"Since the beginning of the semester." It was true, from the moment I laid eyes on him I want every inch of his body. I didn't even try to hide it.

"Thirteen weeks." I caught sight of his pouty expression "I almost feel bad for doing this now. Almost."  
I knew what this was leading up to and I readied myself onto his desk. 

"Count them for me or I lose track." 

"Yes Mr. Kim" 

As the first of thirteen met with me I plotted my next move. This wasn't over, not in the slightest.

"One, Mr. Kim."


	2. Disciplinary Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some punishments are worse than others

Sore was understatement. I couldn't sit for too long without a wave of sensual pain washing over me. I wasn't new to spankings in anyway, and though I enjoyed the after effects, I was in no way a glutton for punishment. 

There were only two weeks left before the end of the semester and I had one simple goal. 

I would make Mr. Kim mine one way or another. I'd seen that he wasn't one to appreciate my particular sense of humour. So I planned a new approach.

I sat in class, usual spot, constantly adjusting myself in my seat. But today my eyes were fixed elsewhere. My attention was half on today's lesson and half on the platinum blonde boy in the front row. I'd seen him stare at me from time to time and so today he was my pawn. 

Flirting was second nature to me and this boy was no challenge. My eyes met with Mr. Kim's for a moment, whatever he was feeling a mystery to me, I simple nodded and went back to my flirt-fest.

"Come get drinks with us!" He insisted (his name still slipping my mind) I saw Mr. Kim mouthing something at me, but this was my game he was playing now. I shrugged him off and linked arms with blondey giggling at his shitty jokes. 

"Sure drinks sound great."

 

I woke up Sunday morning half drunk from the night before. When I checked my phone only one e-mail notification present.

[ On grounds of disciplinary action.....

Mr. Kim's office ........  
8:30 pm]

I skimmed through picking out the most important parts.

"Disciplinary action?" 

Who's game was it now?

Who schedules a 'disciplinary meeting' at 8:30 pm?

I had no clue what to expect, weren't heads of staff supposed go be present at these things? What the hell was the purpose for this? Upset didn't even begin to cover how I felt. 

I marched across campus and up to the staff offices, teething with rage. Only one teacher's assistant was visible, he was walking out one of the offices locking up.

"Where's Mr. Kim's office?"

He pointed out the door down a narrow hallway saying it was the first one there.

All the other offices were seemingly empty, lights off and no sound to be heard. Except for his.

{Prof. Junmyeon Kim} was written on his door, followed by all the various degree titles he held. In any other situation I'd have admired his titles, but my anger held firm. 

I opened his door and watched him at his desk, typing away at his computer. I closed the door not too softly in order to get his attention. The heads of department weren't there so I felt even more confused and angry.

"Disciplinary action? What the hell for?"

He glanced at me through indifferent eyes.  
"You broke your commitment."

"What the are you talking about? I've been present and on time to every lecture, I've submitted all assignments on time. I'm one of the highest scoring students in your class!"

"You brought another player into our game. This was between us two and you brought someone else in." 

I had an instant headache.  
"You scared the shit out of me, because you're jealous?" 

"I just wanted to make you feel how I did." 

Maybe it was the atmosphere in the room or maybe my clouded head, but I swore I heard a tinge of hurt in his tone. 

I moved over to the other side of his desk and scanned his body. His arms were on full display, the print of his muscular chest visible through his black shirt. I ran my hand through his hair twice before he grabbed it.

I slipped onto his lap, straddling one of his thighs. He buried his head into my neck, his lips brushing gently at the skin there. 

"You're making it very hard to resist you." 

His head tilted up and he let out a small moan. 

"Why resist then?"

 

"You think I'd let you win so easily?" 

He moved his face away to look right at me. He had lust in his eyes, a longing need. But he was good at holding back. 

Frustration rose in me. I was already here already on him this game felt illogical. 

"Forget that just for tonight." I charged at his lips and he allowed it. The first kiss didn't last long, he pulled us apart to looked at me again before taking my lips. With each kiss he'd lightly nip at my lips causing me to moan softly. 

I guided my hands down to pull the ends of his shirt up when he caught them with his free hand. He trailed rough kisses down the side of my face and neck, his tongue lingering on my skin. 

"On your knees." 

He guided me to the floor one hand cupping my face and the other in my hair. I held his hand close and began to kiss it. From his fingertips to the base of his palm I feathered kissess, until coming back to his thumb. I put the digit in my mouth, sucking on it gently. 

My eyes never broke contact with his. I moved to undo his belt when he stopped me. 

"You have to ask permission." 

Of course I did. 

"Please Professor Kim, let me make you feel good." 

He nodded in approval and made quick work taking his belt off. The rest was easy really. He wasn't rock hard and even then his size was still impressive (not surprising) I wrapped my lips around his head, swirling my tongue around it slowly. I felt him stir in his chair. I slide my mouth down his length sucking on it as I moved up and down. 

I felt his hands move lacing through my hair, he guided me up and down slow at first but as he picks up pace he pushed deeper into my throat. I felt him hit the back of it a few times. He lifted me off him, allowing me to move as I please again. I used both my twisting and jerking as I suck on his tip harder than before. 

His moans rang out clearer now. I can hear him swear under his breath. That was my cue. I moved down his shaft to the base just to the top of his balls and gently sucked at there while my hand motioned up and down. I traced circles with my tongue teasing the sweet spot with conviction. 

"Ah fuck." 

His body tensed around me and I felt the hot liquid run down my hand. His breathing was ragged, moans still coming from him. He looked down at me lips parted. 

"Babe." 

I couldn't believe my ears.

< >

Five days had passed since our last meeting. 

Finals had began and we'd both been busy. That didn't stop us from sharing the occasional glance however. His exam was approaching quickly enough and I'd been studying for it weeks in advance, but I figured that asking for an extra lesson would present itself the perfect opportunity. 

As I made my way down the cold floor there was a visible difference from last time. Numerous offices were lit, professors putting finishing touches on exam questions and answer sheets I guessed. And his was no different. 

As expected he was behind his desk, his features illuminated by the light of his laptop. His focus never leaving the screen. 

"What is it?" 

"I need your help clarifying some topics you brought up in class." 

He tapped away at his keyboard which annoyed me. He could at least look up. 

"You're on of my best students, I'm sure you can figure it out on your own." 

I was growing inpatient with him. He was taking this game too seriously now. 

"I want you to help me. Isn't that what a good professor does?" 

I sat on his desk and crossed my legs, playing with the ends of my skirt. His hands were still hammering away at his keyboard, so I peaked at his computer screen. 

"Oh, see that's exactly what I needed you to explain anyway!"  
I slipped in between him and his computer scrolling haplessly giving him full view of my ass and legs. 

He gripped my waist and spun me to face him. I felt like I was close to breaking him. I placed myself on his lap gently my hands finding themselves in his hair. He had a scent of minty aftershave and sweet cologne all over him. My lips found his neck and jaw each soft kiss drawing a low hum from his throat. 

"You really are very persistent." 

"Yes Mr. Kim." 

"You must want me really badly?" 

"Very badly Mr. Kim."

It was too true. This game had made me ache for him endlessly. My need to feel him grew more and more desperate everyday. 

He kissed me, slowly puckering his mouth around my lips I felt his hands move up my thighs. He applied pressure and massaged my inner thighs simultaneously. 

"Your top.. take it off"

I didn't hesitate, my heart was slamming into my ribcage now. I got rid of the bra at once as well too excited to wait for him to say it. He kissed the centre of my chest first before cupping my right breast his fingers playing with my nipple. His tongue traced the shape of my left, stopping only to suck at certain spots. 

I felt his hot, wet tongue glide over it and couldn't hold back my moan. He did it over and over again before dragging his teeth and pulling it in to gently suck on it. 

His hands moved diligently to unbuttoned and unzip my skirt. I was moved and placed on my back on top his desk my skirt sliding down in the process. One thing I was grateful for was my foresight not to wear panties. 

He was over me looking down into my eyes, one hand on my head and the other around my waist.  
He kissed me and I felt his tongue play with mine. I almost forgot to breathe for a second when I felt his other hand circle between my legs. 

He started to move down now I couldn't help but jerk when his breath hit my bare stomach I knew I should be quiet but my groans weren't stopping. He kissed the space between my thigh and labia watching up at me in the process. 

He continued up my thigh enjoying how I squirmed under him. My breath hitched as he came back down slowly approaching the one spot I needed him to give his full attention to. I heard a soft giggle and felt his tongue come close. 

One swift flick, just enough pressure for me to feel the rush. But he was already moving to my thigh. This was beyond torture, I wanted to grab his head bring him back to focus. He brought his face to mine again, smiling devilishly at me. He slid his finger right onto my clit and stroked gently a few times. My senses went into a frenzy, I wanted more. 

"Don't you think it's too soon for this?" 

He moved off of me. He closed his laptop and tucked it into his bag before gabbing his coat. He was leaving. 

"Don't forget to study hard. Oh and lock up for me will you?" 

I wanted to scream, I felt like crying. 

Monster was too kind a word to describe him in that moment.


	3. House of Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to end a game in style

I did as he said. 

I spent my time studying, doing exams and getting bare minimum sleep. And finally the end was in sight. 

The last day of exams had come and gone and now the countdown to the campus holiday luncheon began.   
It was basically a mini graduation party but to celebrate surviving the semester. 

It was held exactly three days before we were officially finished with everything for the term. 

I hadn't intended to go, opting rather to spend the time catching up on some much needed sleep. As I made my way back to my dorm I saw him chuckling with a few students. He was making his way towards my direction and I couldn't decide whether to walk off or wait. 

In the end he caught up to me anyway. 

"You seem a little cold today. Are you unwell?" 

"Nothing a few days of just sleeping won't fix"

"A few days... I hope you won't be missing the luncheon." 

He wore an odd expression. I couldn't read it well and the glasses he wore were darkened in the sun, blocking his eyes. 

"That was my plan exactly." 

"Such a shame. I'd thought up a perfect way to end our game on that night. Should we just end it now then? Like this?" 

He knew how to play me. I thought I'd have been the one calling the shots, and have him wrapped around my fingers but in the end I was only dancing to his tune. 

"What's your ending?" 

He smirked, softly biting his lip in excitement. 

"Does this mean you've changed your mind?" 

"It means I'm listening to what you have to say." 

He paused a moment and looked at me deeply. 

"Have you ever been to the campus 'Hall of Mirrors'?" 

Mirrors? 

"I'm not sure I know what that is." 

"I think it's time you found out."

 

The "Campus Hall of Mirrors" was the nickname of a tiny dance practise room that barely anyone ever used.   
It got it's nickname because during Halloween it was often used as a house of mirrors type attraction and frankly speaking that's about all it was good for. 

His plan was simple, we'd meet there while everyone was distracted or asleep and end what we started. What better way than in an neglected dance room right? 

I made my way to the room passing by boozed up peers wondering what the hell I was thinking doing this. But my resolve held firm, I had a hunger and he was the only one who could satisfy me.  
I stood in front the room door adjusting my dress asking myself if it even mattered. Walking in was a strange experience, seeing your appearence under such revealing lights. Out the corner of my eye I saw him on the floor, back pressed against the cold glass. Casual as ever in a simple t-shirt and jeans. 

"You look lovely, such a shame I'm going to ruin you."   
He flashed his teeth in a devilish grin before looking at me and pouting. 

"Take off your dress. And don't forget your manners." 

"Yes Mr. Kim."   
I started slipping my arms free of the straps of the dress. 

"Slower."   
I tried my best to slowly shift myself out the garment, letting go of it once it passed my hips. I hadn't bothered with underwear seeing as the plan for the night was so straightforward. I kept my eyes off my reflection in the mirror and fixed only on him. 

"On your knees baby." 

"Yes Mr. Kim." 

I did as I was told. 

"Come to me." 

"Yes Mr. Kim." 

I made my way to him on my hands and knees until my face met his. 

"Do I have your permission to remove your shirt?"  
He gave me a simple nod and allowed my fingers to wrap around his shirt and lift it off him. 

His body was beautiful. It looked sculpted from marble, his skin was smooth and warm I couldn't stop myself from touching. He brought me onto his lap and kissed me deeply. His hands groped at my ass as he kissed me breathlessly. My natural response was to rock my hips back and forward to which I was met with the feeling of his growing erection. 

I felt him grow harder and harder until he rose up to lay me on my back. The entire side profile of my body reflected on the mirrored wall and just behind me more mirrors which gave me the view of him on top of me.   
He put a hand on my face and turned my head to the side, 

"Don't look."

He went down to my thighs and kissed them first before biting and sucking. My only view came from the mirror, which gave me glimpses of his tongue and lips. I felt the heat grow inside and around me until I felt his breath creep closer and closer to the one place I needed him to be most. It was driving me mad, I bucked my hips to try to shift his attention but he held me down with a firm grip.   
His hands were digging into my thighs when his tongue finally glided over my clit.

He lingered there drawing circles with his tongue making my body writhe, I watched his head bob up and down in the mirror wanting desperately to hold onto his hair. 

He started to pick up his pace and I was quaking under him now. My breathing was heavy and laced with moans, I knew I wouldn't last much longer. I felt his fingers slip inside me and couldn't hold back a loud moan. He moved up to my face again kissing me as he guided his fingers in and out. 

"Turn over for me."   
I didn't hesitate and was rewarded with a smack across my ass.   
"Don't lose your manners." 

"Yes Mr. Kim"   
I managed to moan out. He pulled me and I felt his body move onto mine. He feathered kisses from my neck down my back holding me by my thighs. 

I felt him press the tip of his cock to my entrance he pushed in just the slightest before moving back out. 

"This is what you wanted all along isn't it? What you waited for?" 

"Yes Mr. Kim, please don't make me wait anymore." 

"Keep your ass up for me like a good girl and I'll give you what you want."   
I graciously positioned myself for him. I felt the rush of heat as he pushed deeper and deeper into me filling me almost completely before pulling out again.   
He found his rhythm and I watched him through the mirrors. I saw each stroke work it's way through his body and how he tensed. His every push and pull captivated me, turning me on even more.   
I moved my hand downward to touch myself but he pinned it behind my back. 

"I didn't say to do that." 

He pulled me up off the floor to sit in his lap. His face visible in the forward mirror. 

"You're so needy."   
It came out as more of a growl. His left hand wrapped around my neck while his right found it's way lower.   
He played with my clit, as he thrusted in and out. My moans were pouring out of me now, I couldn't stop swearing as I felt myself nearing the edge. I felt him slip one finger and then another inside me as well stretching me past what I thought possible.   
I couldn't help but scream not caring any more if someone heard. I caught glimpses of him in the mirror I knew he was close too. 

Suddenly he stopped.   
"You're close I can feel it. But you know the rules by now don't you?" 

I felt him move ever so slowly. 

"Please let me come Mr. Kim."   
It was a genuine plea, he'd left me like this once before and I was so close now I needed it. 

"Oh god please Mr. Kim please let me come."   
The more I pleaded the faster he went. I kept going until I was screaming his name begging for release.   
I felt like I was on the verge of bursting until it finally happened. My body was trembling and my breathe was unstable. I didn't even notice when he finished. 

I crawled onto him kissing him as much as I could. 

"Thank you Mr. Kim"

 


End file.
